Equestrian Empire
The Equestrian Empire homeworld is Equiis,and is a multiple species empire. The species were united in event during the Industrial Era called the Unifacation Pact. The Equestrians are peaceful and prefer trade, they however due possess a great deal of defensive technologies and have a set of what they call the Unforgivable Crimes, which is one of the few reasons Equestria would declare war on another Empire. The also possess Magic but only a few species can tap into it directly. The Equestrians faced a civil war, dividing the nation into four. The Equestrian Empire is no more, and the new dominate Equestrian Faction is the New Lunar Republic. Government Depsite the Equestrian Government not being Democractic there is still basic rights, such a Freedom of Speech and other things. The Equestrian Government Structure is The Princesses: The Princesses are Alicorns, a mixture of all 3 types of ponies,and are at the highest level of the Equestrian Government. There word is law, and they gain the ability to become alicorn and the title of Princess through greet deeds that help the Equestrian Empire. They are usually kind and forgiving and due what is best for there Empire The High Council: Below the Princesses is the High Council, consisting of the High Archmage, Griffon King, Zebra Emperor, Dragon Chancellor, Bat Pony Queen, Buffalo Cheiftan, Selkath High Judge, and Void Human Void Master they help make descions and often act as advisers and managers of indivual sections of the Equestrian Empire. They also act as the heads of the Indivual Species Councils. Indivual Species Councils: These councils deal with matters related to there species and usually assist in the governance of indivual planets. There is a council for every species that is apart of the Equestrian Empire, with the indivual on the high council acting as it head. These councils also deal with legal matters that aren't delegated to the High Council or Princesses. They way council members for there indivual councils is chosen, besides the head,is decided by the species. Galactic Councils; Councils that rule over a specfic galaxy. They repot to the High Council and Indivual species councils. The Milky way does not posess a Galactic Council as the High Council is considering the Milky way's galactic council. Low Council: The Low council is made up of representives from various planets. They usually take in Civil suits and let the Indivual Species councils, or a court choosen by the High Council deal with criminal suits. They help choose police officers and other public officals for there planet, and usually recieve votes to decide on laws for the Equestrian Empire. Governors of Inidivual Planets: How the Governor of each planet is choosen varies, but there powers do not. They make sure public officals are doing there job and help organize and manage there planets. Some, but not all Governors also have a seat on the Low Council,this is mainly due to a desire for many to seek out to help there planets more. Society The Equestrian Society can best be described as the values of friendship and tolerance reinforced, creating a very welcoming and friendly society. Postive values, like honor, loyalty, kindness, geneoristy, and laughter are reinforced throughout childhood, and through the many generations of Equestian Society, negative ones are frowned upon from teenage years up, as by the time you have gone through Childhood, your expected to have learned Postive Values. The traditions and cultures can vary from planet, and even city to city as the cultures and traditions of all races have mashed together to make a sorta of melting pot of culture, creating a new and interesting experience for each planet. Crime is very low, due to programs to discourage, and encourage cooperation. These lows rates are also caused by the reinforcement of postive values, as such in certain places crime has never been heard of. Military The Military was estiblished on the Prinipcials of Honor and Courage. They are carefully about civilians and there property. They are really good at defense, and taking postions will not be easy. Space Grouping Types: Fleet: Fleets are what they usually are,a giant group of ships headed by a large ship and with various commanders Recon Group Usually just a small group of ships used for scouting and the likes Ship Types: Equestrian Dreadnought:These massive ships head a fleet,and the construction of one marks the commmosion of a new fleet.These are capable of the Fleet shield,a massive shield that can withstand a lot of impacts.They carry pretty much every weapon used in space,and carry a lot of Balefire Megaspells,very deadly weapons. Alicorn Class Capital Ship:These deadly ships are large and massive,but not as large as a Dreadnought.They usually carry a lot of fighters and some Balefire Megaspells,along with there other weapons.In the event of the destruction of a Dreadnought they can project a weaker Fleet shield. Carrier:Ship to carry fighters and bombers, usually has little to no weapons equipped. Positron Battlecruiser:Equestrian Battleship that uses the EA's FFPCs and is made from Aetherii's Alloy. Dragoon:Warship that is equipped with a new advanced laser called the RFL and is made from the Aetheriis Alloy.Deadly to pretty much any ship that comes across this. Lunar Warship:These vessels are Frigate-Sized,and mainly carrly Missle Based payloads.These missiles contain Balefire and can cause trouble for any ship type Solar Warship:Frigate sized likes it counterpart,but these carry more Rainbow lasers and shielding then Lunar Warships.They are mainly used for keeping fighters off Capital Ships and Dreadnoughts Griffon Heavy Fighter:These fighters are larger then a normal one,and a bit harder to take out.They usually have some missle payloads and Balefire cannons. Rainbow Fighter:Fast and Agile,these things are hard to hit.They carry Rainbow Lasers,and can be problematic for small and large ships Surpise Bombers:Bombers with a rechargable Stealth Talisman,they drop Balefire bombs,and ships without means of penetrating there invisbility will find there hulls and shields gone before long. Dragon Fighter:Powerful fighter using RFLs.Made from Aetherii alloy and highly deadly. Groud, Water Navy, and Air Force Ground Units Standard Soldier: Standard solder, weapons vary on the field but these guys are still deadly, although there never havy heavier weapons. Weapons vary. These can be any race with the exception of Pegasi and Unicorns Heavy Soldier: A variation of the above. They posses heavy weapons rather then medium or light. All races except Pegasi and Unicorns. Pegasus Soldier: Soldiers of the Pegasi race. Capable of flight and are quite deadly, reaching speeds unheard of for beings capable of flight. They usually have lighter weapons and armor. Pegasi Only Pegasus Synth: A Synth version of the Pegasus soldier. These guys are capable of reaching supersonic speeds. They have cybernetic grafts on there nervous system, along with pupils for increases reactivity. These increase reflexes and information processing. There wingspan is slightly higher and musle mass around the wings is lower. They also have standard implants. Anyone who sees this on the battlefield should run and hide. Pegasi Only Battlemage: A highly trained unicorn usually wearing nothing more then magi robes. They have a lot of combat spells in the reptiore and are not easily killed. Unicorns only MEC Trooper: A walking suit of armor, these guys will not go down easily. There armor and weapons make them hard to kill and deadly. They can be any race. Species While most species currently within the Equestrian Empire orginate from Equiis, a few have joined the Equestrian Empire. They all also have Magic to some degree. Ponies The most known of all the races in the Equestrian Empire.There are the unicorns, pegasi, and Earth Ponies.There is also the Alicorns which are all 3 and act as the Princesses of the Equestrian Empire.The Unicorns can preform Magic and are one of the only two races in the Equestrian Empire to be able to directly manupliate it.The Earth Ponies have strong connections to the Earth and plants, and the Pegasi can control the weather and fly extremely fast. Griffons The Griffons often act as warriors and protectors, most being known for extremely good combat skills and quick thinking.They are capable of flight but not at the same speed as the Pegasi.They also tend to be very loyal to there friends,family, and allies. Zebras The Zebras are a proud and happy race.They make excellent potions masters and often serve as support in the Equestrian Military.They also tend to be a bit more secrtive then other races. Dragons A powerful species within Equestrian.There are a lot but most reach the size of small sheds, while some can reach the size of mountains.There fire is powerful and can even burn within space.They are one of the most celebrated species among the Equestrians. Buffalos The Buffalos are a proud people, and for the most part serve as heavy lifters within factories or as frontline troopers. Bat Ponies A very secretive nocturnal race, they are closlesy related to the Pegasi.They are capable of flight and are very stealthy. Selkath A race that joined the Equestrian Empire.They are capable of breathing underwater for massive periods of time, and are the second race who are capable of directly manupliating magic, with them being more effective with water magic. A small group of them split off and joined the Triarian Collective Void Humans A ancient race they evolved before humans. They are extremely smart,fast, and agile.They can also use The Void as a power source, allowing them to do many things.They are a lot taller then normal humans, and usually have black hair, with there eyes being Green,purple, or oranage.